


I Don't Know Who Created Pokemon Go, but We Need to Pokemon Go to the Beach

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pokemon GO, Hamilsquad, M/M, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Nonbinary Peggy Schuyler, Other, Peggy is the Shitlord Supreme, Road Trip, Short & Sweet, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is the only one out of his friends who doesn't have Pokemon Go. The Hamilsquad goes on a weekend trip, and chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know Who Created Pokemon Go, but We Need to Pokemon Go to the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I feel kinda bad for always writing John as the ultra-serious one (because they're all shitlords), but somebody had to play the part. Also, I am 100% here for Peggy being the nonbinary memelord supreme™.

"C'mon, guys, we need to stop taking detours, the Schuylers are gonna be waiting for-"  
"Holy fuck, Laurens, take a right, take a right!" Lafayette wails, cutting him off.  
John clenches the steering wheel and turns right. They've been driving for two and a half hours now- too long, if you ask John. All he wanted to do was get to Eliza's beach house in one piece. Perhaps the ride would have been more bearable had the three backseat drivers not demanded he pull up at every Pokestop. He was the only person in the -as his boyfriend would insist he called it- "Hamilsquad" who didn't have Pokemon Go. He didn't see what the big deal was. Up until now, it just seemed like a silly fad. But now, he saw the truth.  
It was a fucking awful fad.  
He started to realize this around the point that Hercules demanded they drive off the highway and stop at a park, before he sprinted out of he car to catch an Electrobuzz. Or maybe it was when Lafayette and Alex got in a bitter feud over which team was the best (In the end, Alex won, but not before Lafayette had proudly proclaimed themselves "A Mystic Bitch"). Hell, it may even have been when Alex held his phone out the window and swore he'd drop it if he caught one more Pidgey. Whatever his turning point was, John was certainly not a happy camper.

"What is _so damn important,_ " John asks through gritted teeth as his friends are going wild behind him. "That we have to actually drive in the _opposite direction_ from where we're going?"  
He hears the _click_ of a seat belt unbuckling before Alex launches himself into the front seat and shoves his phone in John's face. John doesn't even get so tell his boyfriend to buckle up before he whines, "Babe, here's a Pikachu down the street! John, I gotta catch em all!" Alex sighs and looks lovingly at John and adds softly, "Hey, c'mon, babe, it's you and me!"  
John blushes, caught off guard by the sweet words. Right when hes about to respond, however, Lafayette and Hercules screech in unison (John swears that the unusual couple has some sort of shared mind), "I know it's my destiny!"  
He grumbles and puts his eyes back on the road. It was going to be a long drive. 

The rest of the drive passes pretty much the same, with the three of them singing various theme songs. At one point, Lafayette raps the entirety of _Gotta Catch 'Em All_ , to rapturous applause from their fellow trainers. By the time they finally arrive at the shore, John's decided he never wants to hear a thing about Pokemon again. Naturally, he dies a little inside when Alex yells, "Dear lord, Eliza's place is a Pokestop!"  
And so it is. Elegant and stately, the Schuylers' vacation house was built in the late seventeen hundreds, and sticks out like a (quite beautiful) sore thumb against the rows of nineteen-fifties beach houses on its street. John supposes it only makes sense that people would notice it. He calms himself down and thinks, _It can't be that bad. Maybe nobody is really that obsessed, maybe your friends are just crazy, maybe- Holy shit._  
Gathered outside of the house is a large crowd of teenagers, chatting and laughing and staring at their phones. Sitting on the front step, surrounded by water bottles, bags of Doritos, and young adults, is Peggy Schuyler.  
Lafayette practically prances up to them, sitting daintily beside them on the front steps. As John gets closer, he can hear them speaking.  
"Should have known you'd turn your convenient vacation spot into a prophet," they were saying, gesturing to the refreshments and the small money box situated in Peg's lap.  
They feigned offense, faking a hurt gasp. "Lafayette, I'm simply providing refreshment to these sweet, sweet children!" They looked around before coyly adding, "For two dollars apiece, that is." John laughed and joined the group on the stoop. Before long, Alex is with them, settled quite comfortably in John's lap. He absentmindedly swipes a lock of curly hair from John's ear before leaning back and whispering, "Sorry about all the trouble on the road today, babe." He looks around, as if scouting whether anyone is listening in. Peggy certainly is, if their raised eyebrows and knowing smirk are anything to go by. As John knows, however, Alex doesn't care, and he shimmies his hips and whispers, "Promise I'll make it up to you later."  
John smirks as he hears Peggy choke on their Doritos.


End file.
